What is reality anyway?
by Sabaine
Summary: An OC/GarrettHawke pairing. A mouthy (really mouthy), yet troubled young woman finds herself in the wrong reality. Or is she? Prompt. Ongoing.
1. Chapter 1

_This is a prompt for AshTheCreature, her idea, I'm simply the scribe :P_

**Chapter 1 – Karma is literally a bitch.**

Ever feel like you're drifting through life, not doing anything or amounting to anything? Yeah, me too. I won't bore you with the details, but my life hasn't turned out the way I would like it. At all. I like to think that as a nice person, nice things would happen to me. I've tried to keep positive, but there comes a time when you get down. So far down you can't see the light any more. So in order to change my view on life, I decided to travel. Just my backpack and sleeping bag for company. Standing on my own two feet I thought. Well, it worked for a while, and I enjoyed the solitude. But now, now things have gone wrong. I am no longer drifting through life.

I'm just drifting. Literally.

Karma has my number and is hitting speed dial. The ship that was taking me to Asia has just gone down. I can feel myself becoming weaker as the water saps my strength. My company has sunk, which is a shame because I really liked that backpack. Look at me, even in the sight of imminent death I'm trying to make jokes. I can feel darkness pulling at my eyes as the burning in my lungs deepens. Seems like my time is up, which is a shame because I thought I would have so much more to give. I take one last deep breath as the cold water drags me under.

I feel cold water run over my body. The sun provides little heat as it touches my back. With a heave I cough and stutter, my lungs protesting as I try to breathe. It looks like I didn't drown after all. Which is annoying. Before you all get on your high horses, don't worry I'm not suicidal. Believe it or not. I just believe that Karma isn't finished with me yet, and I can't be bothered to go through what she is planning. Karma is definitely a woman, she's cruel and nasty. She's lovely to all the wrong people. I feel like she's taking a run up to hit me in my metaphorical balls. I try to move, the sand underneath me shifting as I try to lift my own weight. I know from my training that my first priorities are heat and shelter. But I feel as weak as a kitten, the water has beaten all fight out of me. I lay there trying to find the strength to move, when I hear voices. Men's voices. I'm a little worried. Not gonna lie.

Oh yeah, by the way, I'm a woman. Could you tell? Before I carry on, I'll give you the basics. My name is, Ashley Corvin Ryder. I have long black hair, which by the way is bloody untameable. The tips and part of the fringe are dyed red, due to my rebellious days as a teenager, but I liked the look so I've kept it. I also kept the snake-bite lip piercings that I had done as a spur of the moment thing. At the moment I have rings in, they're more attractive than the studs I think. I was made to take them out in training, but I still kept them afterwards.

The men walk near me chattering and one of them poke me with something sharp. I complain. Naturally.

'F'ck 'ff,' I say in a ladylike way.

They laugh to each other, I lift my head, I don't see much, just their silhouettes blocking the sun. The taller one nods to the other and leans down grabbing me under the arm. I swear and try to fight back but I'm overpowered by the other one also lifting me up. My hands are thrust together and a large pair of cuffs are tightly locked around my wrists pinching the skin. Oh great first day in where ever I am and I'm captured. Whatever happened to human compassion? I'm slung over one of their shoulders and removed from the beach. Of course I curse a blue streak, even attempt to kick one of them but to no avail. I'm just too tired and cold. They don't walk long, soon entering a rough encampment, to which I sneer. I could have have done better myself in this condition. Don't get me wrong, I'm terrified but I'm hoping that once I get warm and I've maybe had some food, I can try to make a runner. I'm roughly thrown to the ground next to a barrel. For the first time I can get a good look at the arse-holes who so kindly brought me here. Scruffy and dirty. With scarred faces and old age clothing. I can't see any guns, but I notice a bow and a couple of swords. I must have been swept up to a really backward part of the earth. The taller one who found me leans down to my level and pulls at my hair.

'What is your name?' He inquires. I'm not proud of what happens next, but I'm pissed off about being put in cuffs. I spit at him. He scowls and hits me across the mouth. I feel blood burst across my tongue. He laughs at me, which fuels my fire, the first chance I get he's getting a crotch shot. I scowl and spit blood onto the floor. 'She has spirit, we'll give her to some snobby Magister, no doubt she'll fetch a pretty coin in Tevinter.' He said to his crew who nodded and muttered between them. Now, I'm not smart, but I'm not thick. Whatever they've just said is nonsense, I have no idea where Tevinter is, or what a Magister is either, but they don't sound good. After about ten minutes food is thrust into my hand. It's a crude attempt at bread and cheese, but I wolf it down. I can feel my strength returning every moment. The fire is doing wonders to my skin and clothing. The tall one is looking at me with calculating eyes, he walks over and says something in a foreign language to his men. They chortle and grin in return. I sense that something isn't right when he touches his trousers.

Oh fuck no. They better not.

Turns out they do want to. Well as if I'm gonna let that happen. As he comes near I shuffle away in fear. When he steps over me, I let loose with a foot, hitting him square in the groin. He cries out in pain and as he doubles over I grab his shirt pulling him down as I get up. I use my knee and hit him in the nose. His face drips blood as I push him away. The rest of the group are clearly startled and I use that to my advantage and dart away. It's grown dark since I sat in camp and I begin to stumble over roots and rocks. My breathing becomes weak and laboured, I'm not up to full strength by far. I can hear them following me and adrenaline from my fear gives me a boost. I jump out the bushes onto a track almost falling over as I lose my balance. There's light ahead, I just had to hope that it wasn't more slavers.

Well Karma seems to have been on my side, they didn't look like slavers. A woman with red hair, a smaller man, almost like a dwarf and a tall, handsome looking man with a large stick across his back. I run toward them, making a hell of a noise. They turn to face me, the woman holding a lantern. Another tall man with blonde hair appears. They quickly walk toward me. I trip and stumble in the weak light, the slavers making a commotion behind me. I didn't get to introduce myself, instead a sharp, agonizing pain rips through my shoulder sending me forwards. I hit my head on a protruding rock, slicing across my eye and head, blackness swarms me for the second time that day. The last thing I see is fire, fire passing me overhead.


	2. Chapter 2

_Well thank you for the reviews, I hope you like this next chapter._

**Chapter 2 – Got your number.**

Well, this is a good start. I'm woken by a bloody painful throbbing in my eye and forehead. Not to mention the annoying ache in my shoulder. I sigh heavily. Then it hits me. Not unlike the pain in my body. Shocking and horrifying. One thought that knocks all the others out the ball court.

''What happened?''

I honest to God can't remember anything. I sit up suddenly feeling my breath catch in my throat. I block out every thing else and concentrate on breathing, seeing as my body has this habit; whenever I get panicked or terribly stressed it shuts down. Like now. I feel someone run over to me and try to help me. I don't give a fuck who they are, I don't give a fuck who I am. All that's happening is little spots are appearing in front of my eyes and it's scaring the living shit out of me. On the other hand when whoever it is actually touches me, I kinda freak and that's when my eyes snap open, dots or no. I see weird, confusing shapes. Little light, and one of the people walking toward me is glowing in the hands area. Panic circuits switch into overdrive. I get up, staggering with the sudden blood rush in my head. The glowy guy quickens his pace toward me. I recognise him somehow. Which only confuses me further, but that whole sparkly thing he's doing isn't natural. When he gets close I lash out and hit him in the jaw. Which causes the person behind me to grab my arms. Well, as if I wasn't scared before; now I'm fucking shaking in my boots. I kick and thrash wanting to be let go. Also to my shame I'm bloody crying. The one holding me manages to pin my arms behind my back while wrapping their arms around me. They lift me up as I squirm and twist. It must be a man, I can't feel the girly bits on their chest that would make them a woman. It doesn't matter that much, but I feel less guilty when I smash my head back into their face, causing them to drop me.

The man cries out in pain, the blonde one is KO'd on the floor. Ignoring the wobble in my legs, I move toward the door and stumble out. People look at me in a weird way as I follow streets that I don't recognize at all. I hurt, I'm scared and I just want to go home. But I don't know where that is. I don't even know who I am. All I can think of is this woman called Karma? This is infuriating! I need to get out of the sight of people, people and, and elves? Is that a dwarf? I stop in my tracks staring a young woman with almond shaped eyes and pointed ears. She's slim and petite. I shake my head in a daze and wander past the dwarf who was heavily armed and wearing chain mail. They gaze at me as I push past. As if I'm the strange one. I mean I don't know what my face looks like, but if the pain is anything to go by, it's not pretty. Fed up of all the looks and glances I'm getting, I manage to find a little, dark alcove that's quite deep. Once I've crawled inside I find that I'm able to breathe easier. There's a little beam of light that had worn it's way through the ceiling. Now I'm alone, I begin to touch my hair and face, hissing in pain when my fingers brush over my eye. It feels like a deep cut, but not very wide. It runs from my forehead, down over my eye and just touches my cheek. Fuck me it hurts. It stings as I cry, burying my head in my arms. This isn't fair. What the hell is happening? I don't cry for long, once the initial sob is over with, I sit up in this dank little hole and begin to look at my clothing. Maybe there's a clue or something that would at least tell me who I am. The clothing is different to what the elf was wearing. The material is all wrong. Also there's this odd metal clasp that runs up the length of the coat garment that I'm wearing, I didn't see that on anyone's clothing. With a little more exploration I find that it has a hood, I smile weakly and pull it over my head and hair feeling a little better already. As I tighten the little strings around the hood, I feel cold metal around my neck.

It's a necklace. Two oval shaped, metal plates. A couple of words bubble up in my mind. I'm wearing a hoodie, that uses a zip, and these little metal things are dog-tags. I fiddle with them while looking at my other coat, made of leather, it hung to the back of my knees when I stood up. I liked it. Which was lucky seeing as I was stuck wearing it. My fingers run over a etch in the metal, unlike the smooth surface on the other side. Frowning I hold it up to the light beam. There are little markings over the metal.

_Ashley Corvin Ryder_

_Sex – Female _

_D.O.B – 26.07.90_

_Blood type – A+ _

Half of it makes sense. The other half might as well be written as shapes I don't understand a bloody word. So. That's my name. Ashley. Hmm. I like it. I'm going to assume this is my name and my other details. I don't know why I would be wearing someone else's. Just knowing my name made me feel a little better. More solid, if that's the right feeling. Grounded. That's the word I'm looking for. I sigh, feeling my stomach clench in hunger. Maybe running off and beating up whoever was with me wasn't the smartest idea. It was all reflex really. I just somehow knew the easiest way to disarm them. They certainly didn't follow me. I ponder for a few minutes before my stomach rumbled and growled at me.

'All right. All right,' I mumble. I don't want to leave my hidey hole but it's not safe. I do need food and more warmth that what I've got. I make a quick decision. Time to go. I peek my head out and see that the streets are empty. Quickly I move out of my hidey hole, taking time to pull a nearby cart over the entrance. Just in case. I'm going to go back to where I was. Who knows, I'm alive and my injuries seemed to be treated so maybe they're not trying to hurt me. But if they try something I'll just fight my way out like I did before. I keep my hood up as I try to remember the way, I didn't go that far, just a few minutes. My legs are still unsteady and my shoulder droops a little, it still fucking aches. I'm in a foul mood. Which is to be expected. The last thing I needed was a group of men to walk around the corner and bump into me. I scowl but keep on my way, I don't need any trouble. But one of them must have noticed my long hair, or the way I walk or something because the next thing I hear is:

'Oiya love!'

Oh shit. I don't respond and keep on moving.

'Oi!' He repeats. I do nothing but move faster. Unfortunately for me the prick won't drop it and his gang surround me quickly. I roll my eyes and sigh heavily. This is going to go soo wrong. They are all armed, I feel my fingers twitch when I see them. My body knows at least what to do, even if my mind doesn't. There's four of them. A lot, seeing as I'm one woman who has no fucking idea where she is.

'What do you want?' I ask in a monotone voice. Looking at the ugly, potato looking bastard with disgusting teeth. I'm guessing he was the one speaking to me. He had the word arse-hole written over him. He grinned at me. Bingo, I was right.

'Wha' yoo doin' walkin' round 'ere, on y'r own?' He said. Somehow. I don't know how he manages to speak while his only two brain cells concentrate on breathing and standing.

'Nothing. I'm meeting friends,' I reply. My hands curl into fists and my stance widens. He laughs and looks at his mates. My scowl deepens, then one of them makes the wrong move and tugs down my hood. He catches my hair and almost pulls me over, but I'm more pissed over the fact that he invaded my personal space. I cry out in pain while at the same time my foot spins out and cracks him in the knee-cap, causing it to dislocate and make his leg bend in a funny way. I probably would have laughed if it weren't for the fact that his dick head of a mate grabbed my hair and actually did pull me over. I fell to the floor painfully. To my horror they were taking their weapons out of their holsters. I was in big trouble. Up to my knees in shit. I did the first thing that came to my head and scored 10 points on a crotch shot. A memory popped into my head as my foot connected, I had done this before to someone else, who's idea was less than moral. I smirked as he doubled over. I didn't hold back, I gave it all I had. His grand-kids are going to sue him for abuse, the amount of pain he was currently in. If he managed to have kids. Although if his IQ is anything to go by, it wouldn't be a bad thing if he didn't.

While his mates tried to help him up, I scrabbled to my feet. I almost got away before I got hit with a length of wood that one of them had thrown. I mean really. A bit of fucking wood?! The spots returned and danced in front of my eyes. Taunting me. I remember getting hit, once, maybe twice in the ribs. Then again around the head. I coughed blood, feeling my ribs scream out in protest. Then it stopped. Thankfully. I could hear the clashing of swords and a whoomph sensation. But my ears were filled with the sound of my own heart beating. I force myself to sit up on all fours, still coughing blood onto the dirt underneath me. I place my hand on a wooden support near by and after a minute or two manage to heave myself up. Leaning on the strut I turn around and look for the men who had cornered me. Potato head was still gurgling on the floor, but his friends were no where to be seen. Actually not true. One of them was, he was over on the other side of the dirt track. And on the opposite wall as well. I felt my stomach twist at the sight.

A small dwarfish figured man walked up to me, again I recognized him. 'So who did you piss off?' He asked with a light chuckle in his voice. A elven looking guy, with white hair... God, he is hot... well, he walked over, covered in blood and grime. A taller bloke, with black hair and a busted nose... Oh. Ooops. He's really fucking attractive as well. Well done me.

I try to grin, but I have a feeling that I don't look that attractive. 'D'you know a someone called Karma?'

Their blank looks made me smile more.

'Well she's a bitch. If you ever meet her, punch her. She won't hesitate to kick you in the family jewels,' I mutter as darkness blurs my vision and I feel myself lose my grip on the beam. I have no idea who caught me but I was too tired to fight them. I gave up and let them lead me.

The dwarf one spoke. 'What's your name?'

Groggily I turn my head to look at him, a bloody smile on my face.

'Ashley. Ashley Corvin Ryder.'

_Well there you are, second chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review :P_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for your reviews. Here's another chapter. Sorry about the late updates, life is inconvenient. _

_Guest 1: Yeah she's a tough cookie alright. _

_Guest 2: I'm glad you like it, don't worry updates will happen!_

_ : Yeah, I giggled myself just at the thought of that line._

_GamerGirl: Your wish is my command. Here is a chapter._

_Seabiscuit: Rawr. That is all._

**Chapter 3 – Baby steps.**

I feel like a broken record. Here I am again, in the dark. I remember being led through the alleys until my legs gave out and whoever was half dragging me, I think it was the dark haired one, ended up carrying me. A task I wish on no man, I'm not exactly light. Although back to the current moment in time. The black fog is disappearing and I'm waking up. I've not been placed on the softest of surfaces, a pallet I think. I groan and open my eyes. I can hear people rush over. 'E'sy, rem'mber 'ht 'appened las' time..' I mutter. I hear some laugh and a not very impressed huff. They move away, and I rub my head, _fucking hell my face still hurts. _They wait on me, I move grumpily and sit up, swinging my legs over the bed. After my eyes get in to bloody focus I look around at my unlikely rescuers. The blonde one was staring at me with a sour look on his face. I ignore his little pissy mood and look at the others, there was that drop dead gorgeous elf, I think he is an elf. The supermodel wannabe black haired one, I broke his nose, I winced at the memory. It didn't seem to affect his looks. Then there was the dwarf sized man. Not bad looking, and he looked like he had a smart mouth.

'Hey, how are you feeling?' The dwarven one asked.

I roll my eyes as I look at him, 'how do you bloody think?' I snap instinctively. I sigh and bow my head, 'sorry, I shouldn't have said that.'

'Yes well, it seems you have a tendency to act before you think,' the blonde one muttered. I scowl and give him the finger, earning a laugh and a chuckle from the elf and supermodel.

'Hold on.' I say holding up my hand, 'this is fucking stupid. I can't keep mentally referring to you all as,' I look at the blonde one. 'Where the sun doth not shine,' I say to him causing him to frown in a childlike way, which just makes me smile. I look at the dwarf, 'lips on legs,' he chuckles. Then I look at the elf and the supermodel. 'And you two, Snowy and Busted.' They look at each other and raise a brow. 'You all know my name, what's yours?'

Busted stepped forward with a half smile on his face, his nose didn't look bad, seeing as I had broken it. It just had a little bump. 'I'm Garrett Hawke, most people just call me Hawke,' he said giving me a mock bow. 'The blonde one there is Anders. You'll find that he has no sense of humour,' he said quietly behind his hand making me return his grin. 'The one known as Snowy, is Fenris. Although I rather like Snowy and will probably call him that from now on.' He said earning a scowl and a rumble of protest from the elf. Garrett may have the looks. But that elf has the voice. Garrett winked at me, making me roll my eyes. 'Last. But most of all not least, Varric. The mouthy, warm, lovable glue that sticks us all together,' Garrett chuckled.

'That sounds attractive,' Varric laughs.

'Right. So, Hawke, Fenris, Anders and Varric,' I say pointing at them each, Garrett nodded happily and smiled at me. I feel a light blush and curse myself for it. Varric was giving me a thoughtful look.

'Where do you live?' He asked softly. I look stumped. I am fucking stumped. I don't know. I don't know where I even am. I settle for a shrug not to show the roiling confusion inside. Varric sucks air through his teeth and looks at Anders who shakes his head, he looks at Garrett who gives him a very pointed look. To my wonder he doesn't even glance at Fenris. 'Well, I guess you'll have to bunk with me then,' he says with a grin.

'My place is full already,' Garrett says almost apologising. I tilt my head and nod lightly. Okay, fair enough, I didn't expect any of them to like, take me in, as if I was a stray. To be perfectly honest, the thought of accommodation didn't even cross my mind. My identity crisis was being rather selfish and hogging all my brain.

'Come on Vixen,' Varric says beckoning me to follow him. I nod and get up, faltering slightly but refuse help as Garrett tries to steady me.

'Where are we going?' I ask him, as I pass Fenris and Anders, both of them scowling at me. I square my shoulders and ignore their looks. Bastards. Like I give a fuck what they think.

'The Hanged Man,' Varric replies with a grin.

'Which is?' I say as I pull up my hood, I feel more comfortable this way. It's almost like a shield to the world. Garrett waves goodbye, I twitch my fingers at him in a small way of a wave. Varric laughed.

'Oh Vixen, you definitely haven't been around here long, have you? It's the local watering hole,' he announced.

'The pub? Thank fuck.' I say relieved. 'I could do with a drink.'

'First rounds on me,' Varric says as we rounded the corner.

'All rounds you mean,' I correct. 'I have about as much money as Anders does a sense of humour.' This caused Varric to burst into deep chuckles.

'I knew I liked you for a reason,' he said theatrically wiping an eye. I smiled at his reaction, glad to have found someone I could call a friend. 'I suppose I could treat you to a few rounds. I mean I did get to see you throw down Hawke and Anders,' he added generously. 'You'll be fine Vixen. Uncle Varric will sort you out,' he said with a skip in his step and we came to a building. 'Home, sweet home,' he announced opening his arms wide. I looked at the building and internally cringed.

'It looks great,' I said weakly.

'Oh Vixen, I've got to teach you to lie at least,' he replied shaking his head.

_Yeah, sorry it's short. Please review._


End file.
